


Pizza Pizza

by chasethewind



Series: Chase's 12 Days of Christmas 2016 [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pizza, Roommates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: Anonymous: “My significant other just broke up with me and I impulse bought like 5 pizzas. Can you help me eat them and make me feel less like shit?” AU





	

"Felicity!" Oliver called out into the darkened house as he slipped off his shoes and left them on the mat beside the door. She was a stickler about keeping the house clean, but as he stepped into the living room, he found a trail of tissues leading to the stairs.

Before he could go and investigate, the doorbell chimed behind him. Oliver turned and glanced out the peephole to see a pizza delivery guy standing out there with two large bags in his hands.

"Hi," the guy said as Oliver opened the door. "Deliver for…" He looked at the slip in his hand. "Felicity."

"I got it," Oliver replied. He expected the guy to hand him one pizza, but instead, he kept pulling them out of his bags until there were five piled up in his arms. "Are you sure Felicity ordered all these pizzas?" he asked once the delivery guy was done.

"Yep, all paid for with tip included. Enjoy!" He turned and hopped off the front porch leaving Oliver to stand there bewildered by the amount of food his roommate had bought that evening. Were they having a party he didn't know about? Wait… The tissues!

Kicking the door closed, he wandered back inside heading straight for the kitchen to drop off the pizzas before bounding up the stairs. Oliver followed the trail of tissues where, sure enough, they led to her door. Behind it, he could hear Felicity's soft cries. He knocked twice before calling her name. When she didn't answer, he gently pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Tissues were scattered all about her carpeted floor with a pile of them on the bed beside her. Felicity's shoulders shook as she cried into her pillow, a heartbreaking scene for anyone who knew the bubbly blonde. Oliver stepped closer. "Hey," he said in a soft tone trying not to startle her.

Felicity's head turned slowly. He could see her smeared makeup, the black eyeliner she wore streaking down her pale cheeks. Red-nosed and puffy-eyed, she looked awful. Oliver took a seat on the edge of the bed beside her, his hand reaching out to stroke her back. "Hey," he repeated, "what's wrong?"

"B-b-b-illy b-b-b-roke up with me-e-e-e-e!" Felicity wailed before stuffing her face back into her pillow. Her shoulders shook violently, her sobs reaching his ears and making his heart ache even more.

Felicity and Billy had been dating since before Oliver moved in seven months ago. They seemed to be a happy couple, always calling and texting each other, affectionate, loving. He couldn't fathom a reason why they would break up. Finding her so distraught and heartbroken made him think she didn't see it coming either. His hand continued to rub her back, patiently waiting for her to calm down before he asked anymore questions.

"He said he-he didn't love me anymore!" Felicity bawled. "He-he said he didn't want to be with someone who-who took their job so seriously!" She grabbed another tissue from the nightstand and sat up to blow her nose before throwing it onto the pile beside her. "What kind of person does that?"

Oliver scooted closer until they were sitting side-by-side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. While it was true that Felicity loved her IT job and that she spent a little too much time working some days, it didn't mean she couldn't take a day off to be with her boyfriend. She had done it several times in the past, making him suspect their break-up had probably resulted from something else, something Billy wasn't telling her, something he understood from experience.

"From my experience," Oliver said, "when a guy says a girl takes her job too seriously, it's probably because he feels threatened by her success."

"What?!" Felicity shot back. "He never said my job bothered him."

"Probably because he was too insecure about his own to bring it up."

"Oh, my god!" she cried, her head falling into her hands. "I've been dating a fuckboy for a year!"

Oliver couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping his lips. He rubbed her shoulder before adding, "Honestly, if he was that threatened by your job, I'm glad you two are no longer together. You deserve so much better."

"Yeah," Felicity replied. "Yeah, I do!" She straightened up, wiping away the tears that remained on her lashes before turning to Oliver and giving him a big hug. "Thank you," she murmured into the collar of his shirt.

"What are roommates for?" Oliver asked as he beamed down at her, his smile warm and bright.

"You're one of a kind, Oliver Queen," she Felicity answered. "I'm glad I chose you over that Palmer guy."

"I'm glad you chose me, too."

They sat there in silence for a while just staring at each other. Oliver was glad to see her smiling again. Crying and frowning didn't suit Felicity. Her bright personality was what made her unique, and maybe what made his chest tighten whenever he saw her with Billy. What he wouldn't have given to have that smile directed at him for once. Maybe now that she was single…

Oliver stopped that train of thought before it manifested. As much as he wanted to think about what it would be like to kiss Felicity, she had just been through a breakup. The last thing she needed was to be getting back into a relationship. Besides, he didn't want to be her rebound. If anything, he wanted to be more than that.

"So," Felicity said, breaking the tension. "I just impulse bought like five pizzas. You wanna go downstairs and help me eat them and maybe make me feel less like shit for ordering so many?"

"How about I go out and grab us some booze too?" Oliver replied.

"I already got that covered," she answered, grabbing his hand and leading him back downstairs to the kitchen. Felicity opened the fridge to reveal an assortment of beers, bottles of wine, and hard liquor. "Think I went a little overboard?"

"Just a little."


End file.
